codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Temporal Paradox: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 119: "Temporal Paradox." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,600 --> 00:00:06,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:58,425 --> 00:01:00,525 Vinga, Odd, sé que pots anar més ràpid! 3 00:01:01,051 --> 00:01:04,051 No et preocupis, Jeremie, no he premut ľaccelerador! 4 00:01:06,713 --> 00:01:10,113 De moment tens el millor rècord! 23 segons menys que la Yumi i 37 menys que ľAelita. 5 00:01:10,363 --> 00:01:12,063 Agafeu-vos fort! 6 00:01:15,058 --> 00:01:16,058 Transferència. 7 00:01:19,881 --> 00:01:21,581 Ràpid, vinga, vinga, vinga! 8 00:01:38,380 --> 00:01:39,880 A punt, Jeremie. 9 00:01:40,934 --> 00:01:44,334 22 minuts i 12 segons! Això sí és un rècord! Genial, Odd! 10 00:01:44,969 --> 00:01:45,869 Sí! 11 00:01:46,306 --> 00:01:50,906 Si heu ďanar a infectar el superordinador ďen Tyron, tu conduiràs el Megapod! 12 00:01:51,435 --> 00:01:53,635 Gràcies, ho sé, sóc el millor. 13 00:01:53,769 --> 00:01:55,469 És la seva forma de ser! 14 00:01:55,580 --> 00:01:58,080 En canvi, en Tyron és desagradable, i a més el seu pentinat espanta. 15 00:01:58,630 --> 00:02:00,630 Ulrich, et toca. 16 00:02:00,780 --> 00:02:04,680 Jeremie, pots augmentar-me la velocitat? ĽUlrich té més possibilitats de vèncer-me! 17 00:02:05,518 --> 00:02:08,018 İ enviar-nos una caixa on ľOdd n’hi guardi les seves bajanades? 18 00:02:08,103 --> 00:02:10,203 Concentreu-vos una mica, ľentrenament no ha acabat! 19 00:02:13,147 --> 00:02:16,547 Jeremie, això és normal? El Megapod ha desaparegut… 20 00:02:16,897 --> 00:02:19,297 No, no és normal, espereu-vos. 21 00:02:26,622 --> 00:02:28,822 En realitat és un error, però no sé ďon ve. 22 00:02:29,170 --> 00:02:30,670 İ ara què hi fem, Jeremie? 23 00:02:30,796 --> 00:02:32,296 Crec que hauríem de ﬁnalitzar ľentrenament ďavui. 24 00:02:32,380 --> 00:02:35,280 İ… Una petita pregunta, com tornem? 25 00:02:35,511 --> 00:02:36,511 A peu. 26 00:02:37,508 --> 00:02:40,208 Bé… Te totes maneres, els entrenaments ďen Jeremie són genials! 27 00:02:40,258 --> 00:02:42,458 Però recordeu-me no tornar-hi al proper. 28 00:02:42,561 --> 00:02:44,161 Molt graciós, Odd. Són bons els teus acudits. 29 00:02:47,246 --> 00:02:49,246 Llevat que en realitat no era pas un acudit. 30 00:02:59,023 --> 00:03:00,923 İ si reconﬁgurem el sistema? 31 00:03:00,973 --> 00:03:04,673 Ja ho he intentat, ho porto fent tota la nit! No ho entenc… 32 00:03:06,183 --> 00:03:09,983 Però ďon ve ľerror? Tota la nit intentant esbrinar-ho. 33 00:03:12,590 --> 00:03:13,790 Bé, me’n vaig. 34 00:03:13,840 --> 00:03:15,340 Espera, i la classe de gimnàstica? 35 00:03:15,390 --> 00:03:17,790 Ja ho saps! Digues que tinc un esquinç a la mà. 36 00:03:23,037 --> 00:03:26,037 Està tan nerviós que acabarà amb un esquinç al cervell. 37 00:03:33,881 --> 00:03:35,581 Vinga, truca, truca! 38 00:03:35,614 --> 00:03:37,814 Ei, Odd! Tot va bé? 39 00:03:38,384 --> 00:03:41,384 Ara no, estic esperant una trucada molt important! 40 00:03:41,634 --> 00:03:42,634 Una noia? 41 00:03:42,684 --> 00:03:46,084 No, millor! Tinc un pla pel gran concert dels Pumpkins Machine! 42 00:03:46,725 --> 00:03:48,725 Un amic em trucarà per veure si hi queden places. 43 00:03:50,592 --> 00:03:51,992 Els Pumpkins Machine! 44 00:03:52,564 --> 00:03:53,664 Els Pumpkins Machine‼ 45 00:03:53,714 --> 00:03:55,114 Serà un concert enorme, místic i de bojos… 46 00:03:56,462 --> 00:03:57,762 Podries anar més amb compte! 47 00:03:57,812 --> 00:03:58,812 Ho sento, Laura. 48 00:04:00,914 --> 00:04:04,814 Bé, perdedors, ha acabat el descans! Entreu en silenci! 49 00:04:19,924 --> 00:04:22,224 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 50 00:04:22,274 --> 00:04:24,674 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 51 00:04:24,724 --> 00:04:27,324 Bé, ja us ho explicaré, comenceu! 52 00:04:30,030 --> 00:04:31,230 Della Robbia, què et creus? 53 00:04:31,280 --> 00:04:32,980 Ho sento, Jim, és una trucada important! 54 00:04:34,469 --> 00:04:35,369 No, Jim, ťho prometo! 55 00:04:35,419 --> 00:04:36,419 Dóna’m el teu mòbil! 56 00:04:39,183 --> 00:04:40,183 Conﬁscat. 57 00:04:44,347 --> 00:04:46,447 No pot ser… 58 00:04:46,742 --> 00:04:50,342 Sí, funciona! Era un error amb el lector, podria haver-ho pensat abans! 59 00:04:53,393 --> 00:04:54,893 Ja funciona bé! 60 00:04:57,466 --> 00:04:59,166 Una torre activada… 61 00:05:00,447 --> 00:05:02,947 Però per què el XANA ľha activada a Còrtex? 62 00:05:09,013 --> 00:05:13,013 Sí, ďacord, això està malament. Molt malament. Adéu. 63 00:05:15,184 --> 00:05:17,084 Estic indignat… Acabo de perdre el meu lloc al paradís. 64 00:05:18,034 --> 00:05:19,834 Si només no m’hagués pres el meu mòbil! 65 00:05:23,108 --> 00:05:25,308 Em truquen! Em truquen! 66 00:05:25,469 --> 00:05:26,969 Ah, no, és en Jeremie. 67 00:05:27,419 --> 00:05:28,419 Sí, ťescolto. 68 00:05:28,469 --> 00:05:31,069 Odd, heu de venir. Una torre activada a Còrtex! 69 00:05:31,319 --> 00:05:32,819 Què, un atac a la xarxa? Un espectre? 70 00:05:33,069 --> 00:05:35,669 No ho sé, però no hem ďarriscar-nos. Heu de desactivar-la! 71 00:05:35,719 --> 00:05:37,419 Molt bé, ja venim. 72 00:05:40,700 --> 00:05:42,200 Oh, no, una alerta! 73 00:05:42,350 --> 00:05:44,450 Què fem amb la classe de química? 74 00:05:44,700 --> 00:05:46,200 No ho sé… Què fem? 75 00:05:46,919 --> 00:05:49,619 Ja vindré després. Tu has ďanar a Lyoko. 76 00:05:49,969 --> 00:05:50,369 Molt bé. 77 00:06:12,613 --> 00:06:13,913 Transfereixo la Yumi. 78 00:06:15,924 --> 00:06:17,224 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 79 00:06:19,036 --> 00:06:20,336 Transfereixo ľAelita. 80 00:06:23,271 --> 00:06:24,671 Virtualització! 81 00:06:43,767 --> 00:06:44,967 Odd, prepara’t. 82 00:06:47,721 --> 00:06:49,021 Escanejo ľOdd. 83 00:06:51,785 --> 00:06:52,985 Virtualització! 84 00:06:53,123 --> 00:06:55,823 Jeremie, com ens ho farem a Còrtex sense el Megapod? 85 00:06:56,504 --> 00:07:00,704 Sí, és veritat! No em diguis que caminarem perquè tinc ulls de poll virtuals. 86 00:07:01,693 --> 00:07:04,593 No us preocupeu, nois. He pogut arreglar el problema en aquesta estona. 87 00:07:04,643 --> 00:07:08,043 Era un problema amb el lector que havia instaŀlat. 88 00:07:08,805 --> 00:07:11,105 No sé que dir-te, Jeremie. Ets el millor! 89 00:07:18,318 --> 00:07:22,918 Un laboratori de física quàntica? Centre ďinvestigació quàntica a Suïssa. 90 00:07:31,616 --> 00:07:34,816 Jeremie, en saps res de ľatac del XANA? 91 00:07:35,349 --> 00:07:36,849 No, encara no hi detecto res. 92 00:07:37,083 --> 00:07:39,483 Estàs segur que no és un altre error del superordinador? 93 00:07:39,786 --> 00:07:42,286 No, n’estic segur ďaixò, n’hi ha una torre activada a Còrtex. 94 00:07:43,395 --> 00:07:45,195 Em sembla una mica estrany. 95 00:07:45,676 --> 00:07:47,576 Ho sé, però no hi tenim opció… 96 00:08:05,338 --> 00:08:06,738 Hola, ťescolto. 97 00:08:07,160 --> 00:08:10,960 Eh… Hola, em dic Laura Gauthier i estudio a ľacadèmia Kàdic. 98 00:08:11,010 --> 00:08:12,410 M’agrada molt la física quàntica. 99 00:08:12,460 --> 00:08:14,160 Com ens has trobat? 100 00:08:14,405 --> 00:08:16,905 De fet, he trobat la vostra targeta a la meva motxilla. 101 00:08:21,142 --> 00:08:23,142 És tot, Jeremie. Ja arribem a la torre. 102 00:08:23,192 --> 00:08:25,192 És estrany, no n’hi ha comitè de benvinguda. 103 00:08:25,481 --> 00:08:27,981 Conﬁrmat, no tinc cap senyal de monstres del XANA. 104 00:08:37,786 --> 00:08:41,086 Eh… Jeremie, això és estrany. La torre és de color lila. 105 00:08:41,336 --> 00:08:42,436 Lila? 106 00:08:42,549 --> 00:08:45,349 Sí, ja ho saps. Com la roba dels Pumpkins Machine. 107 00:08:45,599 --> 00:08:48,499 Ha ha… molt graciós, quina gràcia fas. 108 00:08:49,095 --> 00:08:50,695 Però des de quan n’hi ha torres de color lila? 109 00:08:54,334 --> 00:08:56,734 El nostre director es comunicarà amb tu. 110 00:08:56,984 --> 00:08:59,184 Pots fer a les 13:00 una entrevista per càmera web? 111 00:08:59,405 --> 00:09:00,905 Eh… Sí, sí. 112 00:09:12,374 --> 00:09:13,874 Atenció, n’hi ha quelcom darrere vostre! 113 00:09:19,524 --> 00:09:22,024 Jeremie, és un atac dels Ninjas! 114 00:09:22,037 --> 00:09:27,437 Cinc contra quatre, vull dir, una mica desequilibrat. Ens teniu por o què? 115 00:09:28,682 --> 00:09:29,782 Els Ninjas… 116 00:09:32,869 --> 00:09:36,269 És clar, segur! El XANA no ha activat la torre, ha estat en Tyron! 117 00:09:36,819 --> 00:09:39,119 Per això no ha atacat la xarxa ni n’hi ha espectres! 118 00:09:39,738 --> 00:09:42,038 No pot ser… Ara en Tyron també pot activar torres? 119 00:09:42,594 --> 00:09:43,794 Què coi fan? 120 00:09:43,957 --> 00:09:46,057 No ho sé, però no crec que sigui bo. 121 00:09:50,337 --> 00:09:52,337 Ei, però… Què és això? 122 00:10:02,319 --> 00:10:05,119 Jeremie, una mena ďesfera acaba ďatrapar els altres… 123 00:10:05,298 --> 00:10:06,698 Una esfera? 124 00:10:11,421 --> 00:10:13,421 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 125 00:10:13,936 --> 00:10:16,236 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 126 00:10:16,486 --> 00:10:18,586 Bé, ja us ho explicaré, comenceu! 127 00:10:20,886 --> 00:10:22,386 Della Robbia, què et creus? 128 00:10:22,636 --> 00:10:24,136 Bé, honestament, no ho sé. 129 00:10:25,871 --> 00:10:27,071 Dóna’m el teu mòbil! 130 00:10:28,232 --> 00:10:29,032 Conﬁscat. 131 00:10:34,116 --> 00:10:38,016 Bé, avui… Pujareu per la corda! 132 00:10:43,152 --> 00:10:44,652 No pot ser! Hem tornat enrere ﬁns al matí? 133 00:10:48,841 --> 00:10:51,141 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 134 00:10:51,381 --> 00:10:53,481 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 135 00:10:54,785 --> 00:10:56,285 Però què coi està passant? 136 00:10:59,175 --> 00:11:00,975 Della Robbia, què et creus? 137 00:11:02,575 --> 00:11:04,575 Crec que som en un bucle temporal… 138 00:11:07,095 --> 00:11:10,695 Aelita! M’escoltes? Odd, Ulrich! Responeu! 139 00:11:10,787 --> 00:11:15,987 Yumi, no rebo cap senyal. És com si haguessin desaparegut de Còrtex. 140 00:11:23,133 --> 00:11:25,333 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 141 00:11:25,400 --> 00:11:27,400 Només un superordinador quàntic pot corbar ľespai-temps. 142 00:11:27,743 --> 00:11:29,443 Només en Jeremie pot ajudar-nos. 143 00:11:30,065 --> 00:11:32,165 Què graciosa! İ com ens podrem comunicar amb el futur? 144 00:11:32,215 --> 00:11:33,915 No n’hi ha telèfons espai-temporals! 145 00:11:38,758 --> 00:11:40,258 Della Robbia, què et creus? 146 00:11:41,050 --> 00:11:44,150 Ho sé! Però no hem de parlar amb en Jeremie del futur, sinó amb el del present. 147 00:11:46,300 --> 00:11:47,700 Digues, com va tot? 148 00:11:47,773 --> 00:11:49,273 Malament, tenim un gran problema. 149 00:11:49,677 --> 00:11:51,977 ĽOdd, ľUlrich i ľAelita estan atrapats per en Tyron en una mena ďesfera. 150 00:11:52,210 --> 00:11:53,510 Eh? Una esfera? 151 00:11:53,696 --> 00:11:55,496 Ja ťho explicaré després! Vés als escàners. 152 00:11:56,016 --> 00:11:58,316 ĽSkid està a Còrtex, et podré virtualitzar directament. 153 00:11:58,874 --> 00:11:59,674 Molt bé. 154 00:12:14,530 --> 00:12:19,030 Et dóno la moto. Busca la Yumi, està a 78º a ľoest. Vés-hi. 155 00:12:20,025 --> 00:12:20,825 Ja hi vaig! 156 00:12:21,855 --> 00:12:24,155 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 157 00:12:24,205 --> 00:12:26,805 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 158 00:12:26,855 --> 00:12:29,555 Bé, ja us ho explicaré, comenceu! 159 00:12:29,805 --> 00:12:31,305 Hola, Jeremie, sóc ľOdd! 160 00:12:31,612 --> 00:12:33,012 Della Robbia, què et creus? 161 00:12:33,284 --> 00:12:34,384 Tenim un gran problema! 162 00:12:35,379 --> 00:12:36,679 A més et burles de mi? 163 00:12:37,185 --> 00:12:38,685 Estem atrapats en un bucle temporal! 164 00:12:39,437 --> 00:12:41,937 Un bucle temporal? És una de les teves bromes, Odd? 165 00:12:42,226 --> 00:12:44,026 No, ťho prometo, és veritat! 166 00:12:44,639 --> 00:12:50,039 Della Robbia, no tindràs un càstig… Tindràs “el càstig”‼ 167 00:12:50,476 --> 00:12:52,176 Saps què, gras Jim? Ets boig! 168 00:12:57,040 --> 00:12:58,840 No sé què volia… 169 00:12:59,390 --> 00:13:00,590 On estava? 170 00:13:01,877 --> 00:13:02,477 Ah, sí! 171 00:13:02,704 --> 00:13:07,304 Podria ser un problema amb el lector i ľúltim programa que he instaŀlat. A veure… 172 00:13:12,794 --> 00:13:14,494 No pot ser! Què puc fer? 173 00:13:16,834 --> 00:13:19,134 Això ho ha fet en Tyron? És pitjor que el XANA… 174 00:13:20,003 --> 00:13:23,203 Els altres són a dins, i no em poden escoltar… 175 00:13:25,075 --> 00:13:26,375 De què està feta? 176 00:13:26,667 --> 00:13:28,467 No ho sé, però és indestructible. 177 00:13:28,942 --> 00:13:31,142 İndestructible? És una broma? 178 00:13:34,088 --> 00:13:36,288 No pot ser, ni una esgarrinxada! 179 00:13:37,018 --> 00:13:38,518 Què ťhavia dit? 180 00:13:38,625 --> 00:13:40,125 Bé, Jeremie, què farem? 181 00:13:40,213 --> 00:13:44,513 No ho sé… No puc obtenir cap dada. És com si ľesfera no existís. 182 00:14:10,227 --> 00:14:11,727 Senyoreta Gauthier? 183 00:14:12,201 --> 00:14:13,701 Sí. 184 00:14:13,989 --> 00:14:16,689 Com has trobat la targeta del meu centre? 185 00:14:17,402 --> 00:14:19,902 Doncs ľhe trobada per casualitat a la meva motxilla. 186 00:14:20,205 --> 00:14:23,105 Hauries de saber que no n’hi ha casualitats, senyoreta Gauthier. 187 00:14:24,066 --> 00:14:26,966 İ doncs, ťinteressa la física quàntica? 188 00:14:27,273 --> 00:14:29,073 Sí, és la meva passió de fa anys. 189 00:14:29,639 --> 00:14:31,839 És una passió molt original! 190 00:14:32,611 --> 00:14:34,611 Sents que has ďestar-hi en aquesta escola? 191 00:14:35,560 --> 00:14:37,260 He creat el meu centre per a joves com tu. 192 00:14:37,310 --> 00:14:41,110 Quan algú té una inteŀligència superior, cal una eina eﬁcaç. 193 00:14:42,944 --> 00:14:44,944 Has sentit parlar dels superordinadors? 194 00:14:46,083 --> 00:14:48,183 El meu somni és treballar en un superordinador. 195 00:14:48,842 --> 00:14:50,342 No n’has vist mai cap? 196 00:14:50,514 --> 00:14:51,514 No, mai. 197 00:14:52,036 --> 00:14:53,336 És una llàstima… 198 00:14:55,640 --> 00:14:58,440 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 199 00:14:58,490 --> 00:15:00,690 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 200 00:15:10,424 --> 00:15:11,324 Hola, Jeremie, sóc ľOdd! 201 00:15:12,289 --> 00:15:13,789 Però què creu que fa? 202 00:15:14,022 --> 00:15:15,322 Escolta, és molt important! 203 00:15:15,372 --> 00:15:17,572 Della Robbia, baixa ara mateix! 204 00:15:17,705 --> 00:15:19,205 Estem atrapats en un bucle temporal! 205 00:15:19,341 --> 00:15:22,041 Un bucle temporal? És una de les teves bromes, Odd? 206 00:15:22,149 --> 00:15:23,149 No, és veritat! 207 00:15:23,240 --> 00:15:23,940 Odd! 208 00:15:24,069 --> 00:15:26,169 La missió ha anat malament, hem quedat atrapats al passat! 209 00:15:26,419 --> 00:15:27,919 İ això és per a tu. 210 00:15:28,293 --> 00:15:29,493 Odd, baixa! 211 00:15:31,865 --> 00:15:33,865 Escolta, conec el futur! 212 00:15:34,330 --> 00:15:38,130 El teu error és un error entre el lector i ľúltim programa que has instaŀlat. 213 00:15:38,719 --> 00:15:41,219 Com sap això del lector? No li ho he dit a ningú! 214 00:15:42,455 --> 00:15:43,255 No! 215 00:15:45,452 --> 00:15:46,952 Així que de debò estan en un bucle temporal! 216 00:15:48,653 --> 00:15:50,853 Haig ďenviar un missatge… al futur… 217 00:15:53,699 --> 00:15:56,299 No pot ser! Ha ďhaver-hi una manera de destruir ľesfera. 218 00:15:56,853 --> 00:15:58,353 Yumi, ja ho hem intentat tot. 219 00:15:59,036 --> 00:16:01,536 El Megapod! Encara no ho hem provat amb el Megapod! 220 00:16:01,894 --> 00:16:03,494 Jeremie, ens transfereixes? 221 00:16:03,759 --> 00:16:04,459 Molt bé. 222 00:16:08,490 --> 00:16:10,290 Què vols fer, exactament? 223 00:16:10,484 --> 00:16:11,984 Utilitzar la força. 224 00:16:15,499 --> 00:16:16,999 No li fa cap efecte. 225 00:16:17,171 --> 00:16:20,071 Atura’t, William! La Yumi té raó, és inútil! 226 00:16:20,079 --> 00:16:21,179 Us torno a transferir. 227 00:16:30,889 --> 00:16:31,889 Què és això? 228 00:16:33,436 --> 00:16:35,436 Un missatge que he enviat jo mateix? 229 00:16:39,064 --> 00:16:43,764 Són les 10:35h. És un missatge per a mi mateix que rebré a les 13:35. 230 00:16:43,843 --> 00:16:47,143 ĽOdd, ľUlrich i ľAelita estan atrapats en un bucle temporal a Kàdic. 231 00:16:50,213 --> 00:16:51,713 Un bucle temporal? 232 00:16:55,627 --> 00:16:58,627 Això! Ja sé per què no rebo un senyal a la meva pantalla. 233 00:16:59,106 --> 00:17:01,106 Ľesfera ďen Tyron és una bombolla amb un bucle temporal! 234 00:17:01,235 --> 00:17:02,735 Un bucle temporal? 235 00:17:03,495 --> 00:17:06,795 Amb el seu superordinador, en Tyron pot controlar ľespai-temps. 236 00:17:08,069 --> 00:17:09,869 Vols dir que estan atrapats en un altre punt del temps? 237 00:17:10,014 --> 00:17:11,714 Sí, a Kàdic. 238 00:17:11,877 --> 00:17:14,177 Però què vol fent un bucle temporal? 239 00:17:14,710 --> 00:17:16,210 És una bona pregunta… 240 00:17:19,238 --> 00:17:20,238 Ja ho sé! 241 00:17:20,840 --> 00:17:24,040 Mentre estan atrapats en un bucle temporal, en Tyron pot cercar-los! 242 00:17:24,290 --> 00:17:26,990 İ el que té és un senyal repetitiu de Kàdic! 243 00:17:27,063 --> 00:17:29,963 Això vol dir que localitzarà ľescola! 244 00:17:30,213 --> 00:17:31,413 Això penso… 245 00:17:38,544 --> 00:17:40,544 No pot ser! El que faltava! 246 00:17:43,270 --> 00:17:46,070 Oh, no! Ľesfera! Corre, Yumi, corre! 247 00:17:51,299 --> 00:17:52,899 Està guanyant terreny! 248 00:17:53,259 --> 00:17:55,159 Jeremie, n’hi ha un forat a ľesfera! 249 00:17:55,209 --> 00:17:57,109 Un forat? No hi caigueu! 250 00:18:01,164 --> 00:18:03,764 William, més de pressa! Hem de sortir ďaquí! 251 00:18:04,235 --> 00:18:05,135 No! 252 00:18:07,739 --> 00:18:09,739 Jeremie, en William ha caigut dins ľesfera! 253 00:18:13,099 --> 00:18:15,599 Us ho adverteixo, haureu ďestar com estàtues! 254 00:18:15,827 --> 00:18:18,927 No he pogut dormir per un ratolí, una mangosta, i… 255 00:18:18,930 --> 00:18:21,300 Bé, ja us ho explicaré, comenceu! 256 00:18:21,303 --> 00:18:23,103 William? També ťha atrapat? 257 00:18:23,650 --> 00:18:25,150 Estem atrapats en un bucle temporal. 258 00:18:25,229 --> 00:18:27,829 Ho sé. İ la Yumi és ľúnica que ens pot treure ďaquí. 259 00:18:28,351 --> 00:18:31,151 Dunbar? Què fas aquí? 260 00:18:37,652 --> 00:18:38,652 Bé, aconseguit! 261 00:18:42,903 --> 00:18:44,603 Yumi, acabo de calcular-ho. 262 00:18:44,653 --> 00:18:48,053 Queden 4 retorns més i en Tyron tindrà un senyal bastant exacte. 263 00:18:49,413 --> 00:18:50,913 Molt bé. İ què hi fem, Jeremie? 264 00:18:50,963 --> 00:18:54,063 No ho sé… Haig de trobar una manera de trencar aquesta bombolla… 265 00:18:54,297 --> 00:18:58,197 Però… No necessites molta energia per corbar ľespai-temps? 266 00:18:58,546 --> 00:19:00,846 Sí, i això és un dels motius per no fer gaires retorns al passat. 267 00:19:02,368 --> 00:19:08,368 İ si desviem ľenergia de ľordinador ďen Tyron, amb poc temps, trencaria el cicle? 268 00:19:08,599 --> 00:19:10,199 Desviar ľenergia, això és! Tens raó! 269 00:19:10,249 --> 00:19:13,949 Sé què hem de fer, Yumi, vés al Megapod! Et transferiré. 270 00:19:14,854 --> 00:19:16,154 Molt bé, Jeremie. 271 00:19:25,528 --> 00:19:26,728 Quin és el teu pla? 272 00:19:26,808 --> 00:19:28,708 Vés al nucli de Còrtex, ťho explicaré! 273 00:19:32,703 --> 00:19:35,603 Has de batre el rècord de ľOdd! Queden només tres retorns! 274 00:19:36,232 --> 00:19:39,532 No et preocupis, batré el seu rècord, no som en un entrenament. 275 00:19:39,810 --> 00:19:44,310 Yumi, has ďintroduir una clau virtual, plena de programes amb errors… 276 00:19:44,706 --> 00:19:46,606 Bàsicament, li enviarem el teu error? 277 00:19:47,174 --> 00:19:48,074 Exactament! 278 00:20:18,185 --> 00:20:19,885 Molt bé, ja hi sóc! 279 00:20:19,952 --> 00:20:21,552 Perfecte, ťenvio la clau! 280 00:20:27,571 --> 00:20:29,271 Jeremie, tinc visites! 281 00:20:29,479 --> 00:20:33,479 Ho has fet! Ľenergia del superordinador ďen Tyron es desvia! 282 00:20:35,459 --> 00:20:38,359 Només queda un retorn… No pot ser! No pot ser! 283 00:20:48,344 --> 00:20:51,244 Jeremie, funciona! Ľenergia de Còrtex es fa feble! 284 00:20:51,547 --> 00:20:52,547 Perfecte! 285 00:20:59,822 --> 00:21:00,622 Sí! 286 00:21:00,872 --> 00:21:02,972 Senyors, que tingueu un bon dia. 287 00:21:16,094 --> 00:21:19,994 No hauria pensat mai en dir això, però m’alegro de veure Còrtex! 288 00:21:20,244 --> 00:21:22,744 No ho sé com ho heu fet, però sou molt valents! 289 00:21:23,042 --> 00:21:24,342 Sí, molt valents! 290 00:21:30,899 --> 00:21:34,899 Hem estat molt a prop. En Tyron gairebé ens localitza. Moltes gràcies, Yumi! 291 00:21:35,772 --> 00:21:37,272 Sí, completament ďacord. 292 00:21:38,071 --> 00:21:41,171 He pensat que si no haguessis ﬁngit un esquinç… 293 00:21:41,634 --> 00:21:44,534 Ens hauríem quedat a la classe ďen Jim tota la vida! 294 00:21:45,287 --> 00:21:48,587 Un malson! İ tot gràcies al fals esquinç. 295 00:21:54,832 --> 00:21:58,432 El teu coneixement de la física quàntica és molt teòric, senyoreta Gauthier. 296 00:21:58,629 --> 00:21:59,429 Perdo el temps… 297 00:21:59,519 --> 00:22:05,647 Busco persones amb un coneixement… Com dir-ho? Més pràctic! 298 00:22:11,729 --> 00:22:14,029 Coneixes de qui són les cares ďaquests avatars? 299 00:22:16,366 --> 00:22:19,766 Semblen caricatures dels amics del grup ďen Jeremie Belpois. 300 00:22:20,401 --> 00:22:21,701 En Jeremie Belpois? 301 00:22:21,747 --> 00:22:25,247 Sí, va a la meva classe i també està interessat en la física quàntica, però… 302 00:22:25,297 --> 00:22:28,197 Tu saps que sóc millor que ell en moltes assignatures, i… 303 00:22:28,344 --> 00:22:31,944 Gràcies, senyoreta Gauthier. Ha estat una entrevista molt interessant. Category:Temporal Paradox Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution